


Because You're Mine

by orphan_account



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Angst/Comfort, California, Fluff, Gay Sex, Label AU, Love Game, M/M, Sex, Smutt, West Coast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''I'll still believe i'm the one. I saw you first.  You  were like an angel with blue eyes I was tryin to wash my sins. And now you got with my ex. And I can't help but look at my little angel dancing with another one.But that doesn't mean I won't try to make you mine...Maybe I should give up but I can't.Maybe I should . Or maybe not... Why ? Oh well , beacause you're mine babe...''</p><p>Smutt , heartshaped tears , game of love and california. Everything for a good West Coast romance .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Her.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Her.).



> Je suis désolé.  
> Je devais absolument purger ma peine en écrivant cEci.  
> Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi lui...pourquoi.  
> Quand tu voudras me dire , tu m'enverra un message.  
> Je ne t'abandonnerai pas de si tôt ...
> 
> \----  
> Good reading - Semi-fiction inspired by a true story.  
> Hope you'll like it.

Roulé watched the gossip magazine of an ice look.  In the front page photos of a paparazzi showed Crydamoure and his new conquest on a beach in LA. The headline  was :  Vacation with a new date for Crydamoure !  Roulé screamed so loud when he saw the pictures that his secretary came to see if everything was ok. And who was his new conquest? His ex. The ex of Roulé.  The heart of Roulé was  seething, and he was deeply hurt but tried hard not to show it. He had tried everything;  forget Crydamoure ignore Crydamoure, do not talk to Crydamoure. And nothing worked. For three days he felt like the magazine was a curse ; he couldn’t throw it away , neither did he could stop looking at it despite the pain he felt each and single time he would look at a picture showing a careless short man with long hazel hair and stunning azure eyes. If Crydamoure was fragile,  the ex of Roulé was a nice man at first glance, though extremely selfish, who was aggressive and was yelling at Roulé while the young and wealthy gambler and businessman gave him all his love and was spending  all his money for him. And what was his excuse : ‘’But Thomas , I was having a rough time…’’

Roulé tried to understand his ex , but , at the end , he couldn’t always give and get nothing back; never he felt all he did for his ex was appreciated . Moreover , when his ex felt better , he seemed to remember nothing of when Roulé was doing everything he could to please him. He left his boyfriend , and found himself even more lonely and gloomy than ever . He started to find happiness in materialists pleasure such as money , drug , alcohol and gambling. At the top of a label that quickly became an empire in the music industry, the young Roulé didn’t care. He was the pro of the one night stand , finishing the night with a different girl every night and leaving them at the morning , to scared of their reaction or of their feeling as they hoped to get him. But most of them did it for money . All of them , in fact. All of them except one. Crydamoure met him at the hospital as Roulé was visiting his grand-father. Crydamoure was at the entrance , visiting a friend of him when he saw Roulé and whistled him. Roulé turned to see who did that and this is when he fell for the boy that was looking at him from the parking , cigarette in his mouth.

Then what , you want to ask ? Then they started to date. And suddenly , as they were sitting on Roulé’s gigantic bed with two cup of wine , Roulé attempted to kiss Crydamoure that kissed back.And on every next date , you could hear Crydamoure screaming of pleasure as Roulé thrusted in him , always amazed by the young man’s beauty. Crydamoure left Roulé that was begging for more , just a puppet in his strings , he never loved a boy so much since his ex.After many dates , the heart  of Roulé broke when Crydamoure said he was scared of long term  engagement. Roulé himself wasn’t sure what he wants from Crydamoure but he felt something for this gay as hell crybaby DJ .So Roulé , getting more and more success with his label kinda let Crydamoure go . One week later, Facebook told him Crydamoure was in relationship with a random girl from Lyon. If Thomas, even there , was disappointed , he suddenly realized how much Crydamoure was important for him.

And then , as he was ready to tell him his feeling , Crydamoure broke up with the random girl . But everything went to hell when  Crydamoure asked him :

‘’Are you ok with me dating your ex RouRou ? ‘’

Roulé looked at the magazine , not sure of he still loved Crydamoure , he was angry , but was the worse is that he was still hoping he could win what he thought belonged to him and to him lonely.

‘’Damn I spotted him first ! ‘’ he mumbled , a puff of smoke escaping his thin lips. He sighed and looked at the time. Already 6:00 P.M… He should go home. Roulé went to his window , staring at an handsome curly young tall man , with olive eyes and an always stylish and classy suit and tie kit . Roulé closed his eyes and sighed.

If he could see Crydamoure just one more night…

He weakly punched the window , leaning on it , wishing it to break so he could wake up from this nightmare who felt painfully too real for the French-man.

***

It was hot that night in Los Angeles. Crydamoure had opt to spend an evening at Le Prévost, a small old pub with wine red leather banquettes, retro blue neon lights that lit bar that looked more like a bar a dark tavern. An old jukebox played songs of old motown and tapestry full of palm trees spreading on the  walls  was really West Coast vibe with a vintage and Californian atmosphere. Crydamoure was at the bar , looking at his drink of an empty look. Willy was absent today ….Or should he say again. His thoughts were wandering towards Roulé.Of course , he felt for Roulé. Of course he knew he lied to him when he said he wasn’t ready. But part of it was real ; he was scared of his love for Roulé. He felt he was too young , too careless for that…But when Roulé sucked his neck , when Roulé looked at him like if he was a lovely little prey , oh…

Crydamoure finished his vodka in one shot , asking for another one . He loved L.A . He went there for business , to release an album and be a star. After hardwork , he finally made his dream come true , helped by Roulé who knew well the industry.

Roulé….

His name rolled in his mouth , sticking on his tongue and streaming down his throat , leaving him a taste he liked , a taste he never got with Willy yet.

Willy wasn’t his boyfriend yet. It was just a date , like with Roulé.

But why did it feels so different? So…boring ?

Willy was nice. But Roulé was…

‘’Another drink ! ‘’ cried Crydamoure , as the barman grabbed the bottle of vodka for a refill.

Roulé was his first choice.

 

***

Crydamoure was borderline drunk , maybe just really tipsy. He knew he was too drunk to control what he was doig but that he was enough sober so he would remember everything when he would wake up. Nevertheless he couldn’t drive. He called willy with a hoarse , slurring voice :

‘’Baby … Can you give me a lift ? I know it’s late but…’’

‘’Ugh. Don’t you see I’m sleeping….Call a taxi ! I don’t have enough money . ‘’

‘’But…bae…’’

‘’K.Bye.’’

Willy hung up . Crydamoure looked at the screen of his phone. An heart shaped tears blurred the number of the only man Crydamoure knew would answer at any reason , any time.

***

Roulé was lying in his head , unable to sleep as usual. He frowned when he saw his phone vibrating on his bed table. He grabbed it and looked at the number.

He went pale .

‘’Crydamoure ? ‘’


	2. Chapter 2

''Drive me home , Roulé. I'm not drunk but... I'm... Broke. I spent all my money on drink. All the money I had tonight.''

Roulé was as white as the death , still frowning : 

''Why should I say yes . You have Willy now . You don't need me anymore . ''

He was about to hung up but a plea prevented him from doing so : 

''He is sleeping and he won't help me.''

Roulé closed his eyes ; that was the type of shit Willy could do .

''Okay where are you , asshole ? ''

***

Roulé was driving his maserati down Beverly Hills. It was 3 A.M . He didn't care ; he wanted to see Crydamoure. To make sure he was ok. He cursed Willy for choosing sleep over his lover's sake and speed up a bit. He finally got to the bar. He stopped the car and got out . He was wearing a soft green shirt , with a black pant and a red tie . He opened the door and skimmed the bar with his look before spotting Crydamoure crying at a bar. Walking up to him , he felt something softens as he looked at the teary  chubby cheek of his crush . He sighed ; poor Crydamoure , he wondered why he decided to get waisted . Crydamoure looked up at Roulé that stopped a few meter from him. Crydamoure had red eyes and was wearing a pink t-shirt  , a pair of sunglasses and jeans shorts that curved perfectly his fine ass. He walked toward Roulé , his brown hair all messy , sticking to his warm forehead ; it was hot , tonight...

''Bonjour...'' whispered Roulé , almost muttering , as Crydamoure snorted.

''Bonsoir , you should say.''

Roulé grinned , an odd feeling creeping back in his heart : 

''Yeah...Good evening , as you say. Got enough money to pay your last drink ? ''

Crydamoure blushed and Roulé rolled his eyes : 

''Hey barman , the last one on me .''

He gave nice tip to the barman that gasped , counting the money as Roulé leaded Crydamoure out of the bar . 

''Come on let's go airhead.''

''Fuck you Roulé. Drive me back to Willy's appartment . ''

Roulé laughed , glancing at the man with a smile : Crydamoure never changed a bit. 

***

Inside the car , Crydamoure was silent , and so was Roulé , keeping his eyes on the road. Both felt the tension between them. Crydamoure coughed and turned on the radio. They both blushed as Playground Love was playing. Not helpind the awkard mood as the french group air started to sing lyrically the smooth and jazzy love ballad.Crydamoure gave up as he felt his hands shaking and his heart racing. Slowly , he leaned his head on Roulé's shoulder that stiffened but calmed down , as if he was soothing him.

The silence suddenly went from awkard to sensual and warm.

It was hot that night , in Los Angeles.

***

Crydamoure saw the appartment of Willy coming from far away. He closed his eyes and tears fell on his cheek . Roulé felt them on his shoulder and stopped the car , taking a deep breathe :

''Ok , what's wrong.''

Crydamoure sobbed , taking his face in his hands :

''I'm confused ...''

Roulé gasped , then , softly , he took away the hands of Crydamoure and whispered sternly : 

''Are you happy ? The only thing I want ...is your happiness.''

Crydamoure looked at Roulé and whispered : 

''Willy is nice but...''

Roulé raised an eyebrow and fold his arms. Crydamoure whinied and grabbed the collar of Roulé . 

''What are you...''

Crydamoure pressed his lips against Roulé's lips . Roulé was shocked , too shocked to even close his eyes during the kiss. Crydamoure stopped , still crying. He nuzzled his face against Roulé's chest.

Roulé didn't know what to say . His hands just fall on Crydamoure's back , caressing it tenderly as Crydamoure whispered : 

''Take me home...To your home.''

Roulé gasped and whispered : 

''And Willy ? ''

''Please Roulé...''

Crydamoure looked away and leaned his head on Roulé's shoulder. Roulé felt so weird ....And so right.

''Ok Guillaume.  ''

And they got back home.

***

Crydamoure stepped out of the car , almost passed out. Roulé ran to help him. Crydamoure blushed and slurred :  
  


''You're just an old romantic man , Rou Rou.''

Roulé chuckled and whispered : 

''Maybe I'm in love. Never thought of it. ''

Crydamoure felt his heart stopped and looked up at Roulé that picked him up. Crydamoure wept and tried to kick Roulé :

''PULL ME DOWN. I CAN WALK BY MYSELF YOU MONSTER.''

Roulé rolled his eyes and scoffed :   
  


''Just shut up , you drama queen.''

And he carried him like a baby inside the big mansion . Crydamoure pouted all the way due to Roulé laughing at his adorable baby face.Crydamoure gave up fighting , not enough sober to think of an argument. He squeaked when Roulé dropped him on the couch. 

''There is a blanket there and a pillow there. Bonne nuit Cryda.'' yawned Roulé while  walking to his room .

Crydamoure stared at the couch with disbelief. He was sleeping on the couch ?

''Roulé !!! ''

Roulé stopped walking and turned his gaze to Crydamoure : 

''Hum ? '' 

''I'm not sleeping with you.''

Roulé gave a mean smile and whispered : 

''But we're not together , Guillaume.''

And he slammed his door.

And only then , Crydamoure realized....

 


	3. Chapter 3

Roulé could not sleep anymore. He asked so many questions. Why had he kissed him back? Then why Crydamoure had changed his mind as to where he spent the night. It made no sense for Rolled. Suddenly, he heard his bedroom door squeak. In the half-open space of the open door stood Crydamoure, crying.

'' I should be in bed, and you should b-be dating me ... Because ... because ... because ... ''

Roulé  felt his heart stop beating and straightened: '

' Say it Crydamoure ... ''

'' Because ... '

'Roulé knew what Crydamoure meant. It was what he wanted to say.

'' Because you are ... ''

Roulé climbed out of bed and headed towards Crydamoure like a predator. Finally, Crydamoure finally squeaked and moaned while Roulé pushed him against the wall of his room.

'' Then I'll finish for you... '' he whispered while Crydamoure squealed.

Roulé was becoming increasingly close to his body. He could feel his hot breathe against his heart and Roulé was clearly dominating him , Crydamoure couldn't find any issue and could only brace for Roulé's touch and ... Roulé's love.

Roulé was everywhere . Crydamoure closed his eyes and Roulé took a step forward.He leaned , chuckling and whispered to his ears.

'' Because you're mine. ''

***

It was almost morning , but both of them didn't really care. They needed each other before the morning. Like if everything could diseappear again. Roulé growled and slammed Crydamoure on the bed , stripping him off roughly . Crydamoure looked at him with his rosy cheek and his half-opened mouth ; he was fumbling with Roulé's belt and finally both of their pants dropped on the floor and quickly shirts were pushed away .Roulé straddled Crydamoure and as he did their cocks brushed . Both of them moaned , but Crydamoure wanted the pleasure to last as he just started to kiss every inch of skin on Roulé's body , running his hands on his muscular chest ....

''Damn you're so hot . You're my hot daddy.''

Roulé spanked Crydamoure that moaned louder , thrusting one finger inside his mouth to stop him from talking. Crydamoure sucked his finger with sultry eyes that just made Roulé go crazy. Roulé grinned as Crydamoure giggled and grabbed his cock. Roulé closed his eyes , craving for that touch of his for too long. He started to moan as Crydamoure started to stroke him , smearing pre-cum on the sheets carelessly. Crydamoure licked his tongue and bent down , kissing its head before licking it like a good obedient cat. Roulé sat in the bed so he could have a full view of Crydamoure's milky back and fine ass as he started to pump him. Crydamoure engulfed Roulé's full lenght , swirling his tongue all around it . Roulé felt his heart throbbing as he ran an hand on Crydamoure's luscious hair. Crydamoure licked his ball as he looked at Roulé that was all breathy. God , he was so beautiful like that . Crydamoure felt himself shivered before he deep-throated him , making him moan hoarsely.

Roulé picked up Crydamoure that squealed , surprised. He giggles as Roulé kissed his neck , slamming him under him . Roulé stared at Crydamoure tenderly , with a question in his eyes. Crydamoure felt tears falling on his cheek and Roulé laughed , wiping them off with his tongue. Crydamoure wrapped his arms around him as he whispered : 

''Fuck me Rou Rou. Fuck me hard.''

Roulé growled and placed himself at Crydamoure's entrance and then slowly pushed himself inside him. Crydamoure sighed of pleasure and scratched the back of Roulé as he started to thrust. Their legs were tangled like sweet vines , their fingers laced together and their lips melting in harmony , Roulé swallowing each groans of Crydamoure . Crydamoure couldn't stop himself from feeling so high , crazy for the man who fucked him like no one else could . Crydamoure bit his neck and Roulé increased the speed of the thrust. 

''You're so tight...Ah...Putain...'' growled Roulé . ''I'm going to make you scream for me . Cry for me. Beg for me.''

Crydamoure gasped and squealed as Roulé hitted his prostate . When Roulé felt Crydamoure shivers he hit it even harder and faster , Crydamoure crying , hot steamy tears melting with pleasure screams fading away in the hot night .Roulé felt the pleasure grow under the moans and the sensations of Crydamoure holding him , under him , into his sensuality and his loving caress. Crydamoure was close and Roulé could tell just by the way he was looking at him . Roulé bit his lips and Crydamoure kissed him , knowing Roulé was close to. Suddenly Crydamoure threw his head back and like if it was slowmotion , Roulé could see a waved of sweaty hair  falling with him in all his grace. Crydamoure screamed and came , cum smearing their bellies as Roulé came just after , in deep and hard thrust. He felt everything in him floating as the pleasure exploded , spreading from his cock to his ears , beautiful shivers bringing him to the top as Crydamoure pulled him even closer . 

Roulé opened his eyes and looked down at Crydamoure's sulty , tired but satisfied eyes. They cleaned off and Crydamoure snuggle against Roulé  , unsure of what the next morning will look like. Or what will happen. Roulé wrapped his strong arms around him and even if Crydamoure wasn't sure of what would happen , at least , he knew where he belonged.

And they fell asleep , guilty lovers wrapped in a confused love story with turmoils all along.

But Roulé knew Crydamoure belonged to him.

As fragile their love was , he knew it was enough strong to assume everything would be allright...

Roulé fell asleep peacefully , holding Crydamoure pressed against his arms...


End file.
